


Too Little Too Late

by Nonya_bezness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, will make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonya_bezness/pseuds/Nonya_bezness
Summary: This was not supposed to happened, she was supposed to be by his side , he didn't thought about the consequence much because he was prepared about the wish. Everything was crumbling down and he is broken , how can he fix the wrong he did?"AU where Adrien sided with Hawkmoth"





	Too Little Too Late

****

****

Prologue 

It was a very cold day for a walk, but Adrien doesn’t seem to notice the cold weather, he was in deep thought thinking about their last fight, his lady was hurt and it was all because of him. He wished that she can see his reason but his ladybug is very stubborn, all those years he fought with her didn’t diminish her sense of justice.

Marinette is the hero of Paris and he is with her saving their people, they reveal themselves for two years now and until this last few months he finally knows who is Hawkmoth. It was a shock of course, who would have thought that his father was the man who terrorized the city of Paris. Maybe it was his fault his father turned out that way, he didn’t see how deeply hurt his father was when his mom vanish,but that’s the problem, she didn’t walk away from them, not like what he said. She was dead and his father didn’t let him know.

“I should have never gotten a miraculous.”

Adrien whispers… if he didn’t have a miraculous maybe this would have not happened, he wouldn’t have to worry about Hawkmoth or hurting his lady but that is a very selfish thinking and he doesn’t want to be ignorant of what was happening in his life.

As he walks towards his home, he wonders about what his father would say to him. His failed attempt of getting the miraculous of ladybug was a disaster but by now, he doesn’t really care anymore. He saw the gate of his house and just went inside. As soon as the door of the mansion opens, he was greeted by Nathalie, who was waiting for him to come home..

“Adrien, your father wants to see you.” Nathalie said with a stoic face.

“I am tired Nathalie, let me rest first and tell my father I would talk to him later.” He doesn’t really understand her why she is working with his father, even though she knows what he is doing is wrong and immoral.

“You cannot avoid him forever Adrien… He was expecting you to have ladybug’s miraculous this last fight.” Nathalie’s face remains stoic. His eyes shimmered with defiance “ I don’t care Nathalie—Just for once leave me alone!” He said as he walks away from her.

Sighing with defeat, Adrien went to his room and closed the door. As soon as he had gotten inside his kwami flies out of his breast pocket and went to the cabinet where he stores all the camembert cheese. Plagg and him don’t talk much anymore, but when they do, Plagg always lecture him to just come clean to ladybug and stop Hawkmoth. He can’t do that… defeating his father would lose his only remaining family. He plops into his bed and closes his eyes, remembering the first time his life spiral out of control.

〜～～～～～～～～～～～

_ It was patrol day, him and Marinette was dating for almost a year now and today was the day he learned his father was Hawkmoth. His father witnesses him detransform inside his room, he was not saying anything. His father was only looking at him and said “Adrien I want to show you something” His father lack of reaction of him being the hero of Paris made him very curious and flabbergasted. The only thing he did was followed his father, both of them are not saying anything and that made him very agitated. _

_ “ Father are you not gonna say something? And where are we going?” Adrien muttered, a little bit annoyed because his father was not caring about him being Chat Noir. His father can be indifferent but damn he just saw his son detransforming and he was not saying anything. _

_ “I’ll answer you later Adrien but you must see first what I have been hiding from everyone all this time..” His father led him to his big office and then he walks towards the big portrait of his mom, pushing buttons he didn’t know was there. A groaning sound was heard and suddenly the painting was gone and inside is a hidden compartment. _

_ “Come Adrien we must get going” His father said and walked inside, expecting him to follow. _

_ “What is going on father?! Why is there a hidden room in your office and where are we going?” As he said that he did what he is told, he went inside the painting and realized that it is some kind of an elevator. _

_ “All will be answered when I show you what I am hiding” Looking at him with a neutral expression. _

_ As soon as they went inside his father pushes another button and suddenly they descended down, startling him. What he saw made his knees weak and his mind numb. Deep inside of their house was a hidden big room and in the middle was a casket. He was getting agitated he got so many questions but his father is not saying anything _

_ “Adrien …son I want you to know that all I did was for you and your mother.” _

_ “Father what are you talking about ?... Mom is long gone , she is dead!” Adrien exclaimed. _

_ “That is where you are wrong Adrien, she is not gone - she is in a catatonic state , she is still alive and I preserve her body in here so I can help your mom get back to normal.” _

_ “what do you mean! You lied to me? I am confused.” His voice quivered and he looked at the casket where his mom was lying peacefully. _

_ “ I need your help Adrien, help me get your mother the way she was before, don’t you want your mother back?” _

_ “But what can I do?! I can’t do a miracle and wake her up I am not a miracle worker I am the hero of Paris!” Adrien shouted at his father. _

_ “There is one thing that you can do Adrien, you are Chat Noir correct?. You must get Ladybug miraculous and give it to me so I can wish for your mother to be okay again.” was his calm reply. _

_ Adrien was in shock, how could his father know miraculous and the wish, he doesn’t understand what is happening anymore. _

_ “ I have a confession son, I am Hawkmoth and I did all that so I can get your mother back.” Her father looked at his mother’s casket and gazed straight back at him. _

_ “You are Hawkmoth?” Adrien’s voice echoed blankly from where he was standing. _

_ “Yes I am.. I have to do whatever it takes to bring your mother back and now I know I can do it with your help, Please son help me get her back , get ladybug miraculous and I would stop. Think about this Adrien, if I have ladybug miraculous your mother would be with us and we can be a happy family again, Hawkmoth would be gone and there would be no fight between the miraculous holder.” _

〜～～～～～～～～～～～

What comes after that.. he doesn't know, he was numb, he was back in his room , lying in bed and staring at nothing.

That day was the worst day of his life, knowing his father is Hawkmoth and sometime later, agreeing to take his now ex-girlfriend miraculous. He doesn’t want to remember anymore he just want to close his eyes and forget that day ever happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, and english is not my main language , critics are welcome so I know what wrongs I did, I hope you have fun reading


End file.
